Red Album
by ryukutari
Summary: Di suatu pagi, Shintaro seperti biasa melakukan aktifitas rutinnya. Namun, hal tersebut tertunda tatkala ia menemukan sebuah album bewarna merah yang menyimpan kenangan dirinya dahulu. Akankah ia mengingat kenangan itu?/Mind to RnR?


Balik kesini lagi. ._.

#nihanakbolakbalikfandomulu

Sekarang ryu mau nyumbang fanfic yang OORS (out of real story)/?/ rencananya sih nggak di publish, tapi, itung-itung nambah archive story aja ._. Ahh ya, abaikan judulnya -_-

Si Shintaro masih jadi _hikikomori_ haha XD

—nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi ._.

**.**

Disclaimer : Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P

.

Title : Red Album

.

Rating : K+

.

Genre : Friendship

.

Warning! : OOC (maybe), Gaje (banget), Typos, abal, aneh, latar ngga jelas, judul abaikan, dll.

.

Summary : Di suatu pagi, Shintaro seperti biasa melakukan aktifitas rutinnya. Namun, hal tersebut tertunda tatkala ia menemukan sebuah album bewarna merah yang menyimpan kenangan dirinya dahulu. Akankah ia mengingat kenangan itu?

.

Enjoy Reading

**.**

Hari yang sama terus berlanjut. Hari yang membosankan seperti biasanya.

Hidup hanya berpegangan pada seperangkat alat canggih computer. Beberapa botol soda. Selalu absen untuk melihat dunia luar. Hanya tertarik pada dunia yang berada dibalik layar _monitor_.

Menjadi seorang hikkikomori. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Terlepas dari segala beban. Mengisolasikan diri di dalam ruang lingkup kamar.

Bahkan satu-satunya 'sesuatu' yang ia bisa ajak untuk membuka mulut untuk berbicara hanyalah si _cyber, _Ene. Walaupun terkadang dirinya menganggap Ene sebagai penganggu dan menyebalkan.

Lontaran kata yang sang _cyber _itu ucapkan selalu riang nan ceria disegala keadaan. Tanpa memerhatikan bahwa ia juga menjadi beban bagi pemilik perangkat keras yang ditempatinya.

"Yo, master! Mana semangat paginya? Pagi-pagi kok terlihat ngga ada stamina sama sekali, huh?! Olahraga sedikit!" seru Ene dari balik layar komputernya. Sambil bergoyang-goyang—menunjukan gerakan senam pagi terhadap masternya.

"...ribut," ketus orang yang dipanggil master.

"Tsk! Master gak asik!"

Shintaro Kisaragi— itulah namanya. Seseorang yang mustahil memiliki seorang teman. Pribadi yang seharusnya pintar, memiliki IQ 168. Selalu tertera angka 100 pada kertas ulangan saat ia sekolah dahulu. Namun, ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Di tengah kesehariannya yang telah berlangsung dua tahun terakhir ini, tiba-tiba...

#BRAAK

Mendadak saja, pintu kamarnya yang semula tertutup, kini telah didobrak seketika. Dan pelaku dari kejadian ini, tak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Kisaragi Momo.

Sontak yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut tatkala mendengar suara keras yang dihasilkan dari dobrakan pintu tersebut.

"Momo! Kalo mau buka pintu ketuk terlebih dahulu kenapa!" hardik Shintaro seketika naik pitam melihat adiknya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Shintaro menatapnya sebagai dalang atas keributan tadi.

"Heh, masalahnya kalo aku ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu, _onii-chan _kemungkinan nggak dengar!" balas adiknya tak kalah ganas dengan kakaknya.

Manusia yang masih duduk di depan computer itu mengalihkan pandangan. Membenarkan ucapan yang baru saja adiknya katakan, sembari mengangguk pendek dua kali.

"Cukup-cukup, sebenarnya kau mau apa kemari?" ucap Shintaro dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Mencoba untuk membelok percakapannya. Agar tak terjadi debat berkepanjangan dari dua pasang saudara ini.

"_Onii-chan _disuruh oleh _Okaa-san_ untuk membersihkan kamar _Onii-chan _yang sudah tak dibersihkan selama dua tahun!_" _

Shintaro terperanjat. Bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi hari.

Mengetahui mimik masam yang tersirat di wajah kakaknya, Momo segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menlanjutkan kata-kata penuh penekanan selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak' jika tidak ingin dimarahi oleh _kaa-san_!" sentak sang adik sambil meninju langit-langit.

Mata Shintaro melotot. Mendengar perkataan adiknya ini, membuat ia seolah akan retak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Seakan tau apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya, Shintaro segera memaksakan seulas senyum palsu pada bibirnya. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan jika dipandang.

"...umm, Momo, apa kau tidak ingin membantu kakakmu ini membersihkan kamarnya...?" pinta Shintaro memelas. Berharap semoga saja adiknya masih memiliki hati untuk mengasihaninya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Momo yang terdengar sangat tidak sudi untuk membantu kakaknya. Kemudian dengan keras menutup (baca : membanting) pintu kamar itu lagi.

Shintaro tercengang, menatap permintaan tolongnya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Ia masih terbengong-bengong menatap pintu yang jelas-jelas sudah tertutup.

"_Onii-chan! _Cepat bersihkan sekarang juga!" teriakan adiknya samar-samar terdengar dari luar pintu.

"..."

"...Tuh, dengerin adikmu, master! Aku juga cukup heran kenapa master bisa bertahan di dalam kamar seperti ini..." ikut Ene memojokan Shintaro.

Mau tak mau, lelaki kurus ini membangunkan diri dari kursi dihadapan komputernya. Mengambil beberapa botol soda yang telah kosong lalu membuang pada tempat sampah. Memungut benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai. Membuang yang tak perlu. Setelah sampah-sampah besar telah berada dalam tempat yang seharusnya, lantas Shintaro mulai menyapu sekeliling kamarnya.

"_Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!" _terdengar suara Ene menyemangati Shintaro seraya menari-nari ala _chilliders_.

Namun, saat Shintaro tengah membersihkan bawahan salah satu mejanya, sebuah buku tebal seperti album foto dengan sampul bewarna merah menarik perhatiannya. Jika dilihat lebih rinci, benda tersebut memang album foto. Berbentuk persegi panjang lumayan besar. Secara, jarang-jarang ada album foto yang dimilikinya. Kemungkinan saja, pemuda 18 tahun ini telah lupa apa isi dari album tersebut. Tidak, ia memang benar-benar sudah lupa.

Sebelum ia membuka album foto tersebut, sejenak Shintaro mengambil posisi berdiri dari bawah meja. Tidak mungkin ia melihatnya sambil berjongkok di bawah meja.

Dibukanya halaman pertama. Tidak ada apa-apa, kosong. Hanya garis-garis horizontal bewarna krem, namun tak tertulis apa-apa.

Dibaliknya lagi halaman selanjutnya, terdapat empat buah foto. Dua foto pada sisi kiri dan dua lagi pada sisi kanan. Latar dari keempat foto tersebut tampak begitu sepi.

Shintaro terperangah seketika saat menangkap sesosok perempuan yang berada di keempat foto tersebut. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis di depan kamera. Memakai dua jepitan merah pada sibakan poni sebelah kiri. Syal merah menggulung longgar lehernya, membuat surai coklat itu tampak sedikit berhamburan.

Entah kenapa pemuda _hiki _ini, ia tampak melupakan suatu hal. Suatu hal besar dan penting, tapi ia tak mengingatnya. Namun apa? sesaat setelah melihat gadis ini. Pikirannya tak bisa tenang, seakan ada yang mengganjal jauh disana.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kacau, Shintaro dikejutkan oleh logat suara yang familiar.

"_Nee_, Master! Kenapa master cuma diam saja disana? Itu lihat! Ada sampah kertas di lantai sebelah sana!"

Seakan album foto yang tengah dilihatnya itu adalah hal yang paling penting untuk saat ini, Shintaro sampai tak rela hanya mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju Ene sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok perempuan itu. Ia berusaha membuka ingatannya dua tahun lalu sebelum menjadi _hikikomori._

Karena lelah berdiri, terpaksa ia mengambil langkah menuju kursi depan komputernya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangnya dari empat foto tersebut.

Secara, ia juga tak mendapat mengingat siapa gadis itu. Merasa tak cukup pemberitahuan, Shintaro lagi membalikan halaman berikutnya. Disana ia melihat dua foto terpajang di sisi kiri dan kanan. Ini adalah foto bersama, ada empat sosok berjejer di dalam foto ini. Salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Di sebelah gambar dirinya adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang ia jumpai pada halaman pertama. Lalu dua sisanya adalah perempuan dengan berambut hitam kuncir dua, dan lelaki bertampang polos memamerkan senyum tulus di depan kamera sembari merangkul gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. Shintaro menarik kesimpulan, mereka adalah orang yang ia kenal sewaktu ia di sekolah dahulu.

Shintaropun duduk pada kursi di depan komputernya. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah dekat dengan kursi tersebut. Serta menyadari juga, dia telah mengacuhkan ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan Ene.

Lelah membawanya dengan topangan tangan, Shintaro meletakan album besar tersebut diatas meja di depan komputer. Membuat Ene melihat jelas apa yang masternya lihat sedari tadi, sehingga mengabaikannya.

Ene terperanjat. Foto-foto yang tertempel pada album itu... Matanya tidak salah lihat, kan?

Beberapa detik lalu ia sangat ceria, namun sekarang. Perasaan riang itu telah tercekat dan terbuang jauh darinya. Hatinya kelam, wajahnya kecut. Tatkala mengingat akan 'temannya' dan 'orang yang disukainya' tengah tersenyum bahagia dipaparkan foto itu.

Shintaro masih sibuk menatap dan mengingat-ngingat kembali siapa dan bagaimana rentetan suatu kejadian hingga ia memiliki teman dahulu. Ia benar-benar memaksakan untuk membuka memori lamanya.

Diri Ene cukup lama memandangi lembar foto milik Shintaro. Membuat dirinya mengingau akan orang-orang yang terdapat di dalam foto tersebut.

"...tidak mungkin, Ayano-chan... Ha..haruka.." bisik Ene bervolume sangat kecil, sembari menutup mulut tipisnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang diselimuti lengan jaket bewarna biru. Memberi anggapan kata 'tidak mungkin..'

Terisak. Kehilangan kata-kata. Kehilangan semangat.

Memory itu seakan berputar kembali dan menghantuinya. Ingatan yang tak akan ia kenang di masa depan, kini datang kembali karena suatu 'kebetulan'.

Ene menengadah pelan. Berharap untuk menahan agar cairan _liquid _bening tak terlepas dari pelupuk matanya. Ene memindahkan lengan jaket birunya yang lebar, lalu digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya, tepatnya mata. Benar saja, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Ia tak ingin masternya tau, kalau ia menangis.

Shintaro yang tadi mendengar desahan Ene beberapa detik tadi mulai curiga. Ia melirik layar monitor.

"...ahh, Ene, seperti tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu sambil berbisik...?"

" Umn... Bukan apa-apa kok, Master. ...Bi-biarkan aku sendiri sebentar saja..,"

Nada bicara Ene melemah pada saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Ia lalu membelakangi Shintaro dan menjauh. Hilang dari halaman layar komputer Shintaro.

"...Ene…?"

.

Pada halaman lain dari komputer, Ene duduk (baca : melayang) sambil termenung. Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, air mata semu berjatuhan lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok 'Haruka'. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, namun perasaannya belun tersampaikan hingga saat ini. Seandainya dunia boleh diputar kembali, ia berjanji akan lebih baik lagi terhadap Haruka. Dan menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung.

Kejadian-kejadian ia bersama Haruka di kelas itu tak luput dari ingatannya. Di sebuah kelas, mereka hanya berdua. Bersenda gurau bersama, bermain game menembak, mengerjakan ulangan, belajar bersama.

Pada saat itu ia mungkin menganggap dirinya bersama sosok 'Haruka' adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

Namun saat ini, sosoknya merupakan sosok yang paling 'dirindukan'.

Bahkan ia masih ingat, foto yang tadi berada di album milik Shintaro. Semua temannya berkumpul disana. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Shintaro, Ayano-chan, dirinya sebagaimana manusia, dan Haruka.

Bagaimana rentetan kejadian hingga foto tersebut diambil, ia masih mengingatnya.

.

Shintaro sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Ene yang sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak salahkah pendengarannya ini? Ene yang selalu ceria dan menyebalkan selama dua tahun bersamanya ini.. sedang terisak sambil berkata _'biarkan aku sendiri..'_. Bahkan dua patah kata '_Ene menangis_' sama sekali tak terbesit di pikirannya selama ini.

Shintaro segera menepis pemikirannya tentang Ene. Baguslah jika Ene ingin sendiri dan tak mengganggunya lagi. Setidaknya, dirinya bisa tenang kali ini.

Shintaro kembali membuka-buka halaman selanjutnya dari album foto tersebut. Namun yang ia temui hanyalah empat sosok manusia dan tiga diantaranya sama sekali Shintaro tak ketahui namanya—tapi terkadang ia merasa 'wajah-wajah' tersebut cukup 'familiar' di pandangannya.

Shintaro memandangi foto dirinya yang berpaling dari arah kamera. Sikap yang dingin dan tidak pedulian teraut jelas pada wajahnya sewaktu itu.

Hingga delapan halaman terlewati, halaman berikutnya adalah halaman kosong tanpa foto. Dan dari banyaknya foto-foto yang ia jumpai, ia masih belum mendapat pencerahan sama sekali tentang 'nama' dari tiga orang-orang tersebut. Shintaro menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya yang gatal karena sudah tidak dikeramas selama dua tahun—egh, lupakan.

Ia kembali membuka-buka halaman sebelumnya. Ingin mengetahui, mungkin ada hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Kendatipun begitu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil, tak ada pencerahan untuk memorinya sama sekali.

Merasa cukup kecewa dengan hasil yang didapat, Shintaro melampiaskannya dengan cepat-cepat menutup keseluruhan lembar halaman album tersebut sekencang-kencangnya. Hingga mengeluarkan suara '**bugh**' bervolume sedang.

Ia lalu menopang siku kanannya pada meja dihadapannya, lalu menyandarkan setengah dari berat kepalanya ke telapak tangannya yang berdiri. Menatapi layar monitor dengan pencahayaan intensitas terkecil, agar tak merusak kedua matanya.

Latar dari layar computer yang hanya diam tanpa bergesit sedikitpun seolah-olah tengah mengejeknya. Latar yang biasanya dipenuhi _screen server_ kini hanya _wallpaper_ _menu_ dengan banyak_ shortcut_ bertebaran. Biasanya ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencari hal-hal menarik di dunia maya. Namun, kali ini gairahnya akan hal tersebut seolah telah hilang. Tatkala pemikiran santainya kini tergganggu oleh album foto yang berada dihadapannya pula.

Tiba-tiba Shintaro terperanjat. Mengetahui ada 'sesuatu yang salah' pada komputernya itu.

_Mana ocehan gila yang biasanya kudengar pada saat-saat seperti ini?_

_Katanya dia ingin sendiri untuk sementara, tapi kenapa lama?_

Glek.

_Mung.. mungkinkah dia kesal karena kuacuhkan tadi? La.. lalu menyebarkan 'folder rahasiaku' ke 'seluruh dunia'?!_

_Ohh, tidak! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!_

Heboh imajinasinya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin Shintaro mendekatkan wajahnya dan melotot ke depan layar komputer, "ENE…!"

.

Pada waktu yang sama, Ene masih ditempat yang disinggahinya tadi. Masih meratapi kenangan pahitnya. Kenangan yang sangat mustahil dia 'gapai' kembali ke dalam kehidupannya sekarang.

"ENE…!"

Teriakan melengking yang memekikkan pendengaran siapapun. Suara yang Ene sangat ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Mendengar namanya diteriaki secara sadis, Ene segera bergegas. Sebelum sang master meneriaki namanya untuk kedua kali.

Oke. Kali ini ia harus bersemangat. Tepislah jauh-jauh kenangan menyedihkan dahulu. Memaksakan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Gerakan lincah yang terlihat begitu 'menyebalkan' dihadapan masternya.

"…Wahh, master! Kenapa master memanggil namaku hingga segitunya? Jangan-jangan master kangen yah..?"

Sambil meliuk-liukan badannya riang. Ene memberi raut rupa menggoda diahadapan seseorang yang dipannggilnya 'master'.

"Siapa pula yang kangen? Baguslah jika kau pergi dari komputerku ini, aku tak akan terganggu lagi, aku cuma _berpikiran buruk_,"

"Master jahat~..! Berpikiran buruk seperti apa mas—"

Shintaro menggebrak sisi mejanya keras. Membuat Ene terperanjat serta menghentikan kata-katanya.

Pemuda 18 tahun ini mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tertempel di layar computer. Bak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia.

"… Ene jangan-jangan kau menyebarkan folder rahasiaku tadi, saat kau berkata '_ingin sendiri_',huh? Karena aku mengacuhkanmu?"

Menduga suatu hal dengan cara berbisik pelan. Melakukan penekanan untuk beberapa kata.

"Ieuh, pertama-tama, singkirkan wajah master dulu dari layarnya! Menjijikan~!" ujar Ene dengan nada angkuh.

Shintaro menarik wajahnya dari depan computer, kemudian duduk pada kursi seperti biasanya. Menuruti perintah Ene.

Menatap ; menuntut suatu penjelasan darinya.

".. Yap, seperti itu. Ehem.. ehem,.. ohock!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Oke oke. Master ini tak sabaran! Sebenarnya, aku tak ada menyebarkan _foldermu itu. _Aku tadi ingin sendiri karena—"

Ene langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya mendelik kaget. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatakan _sesuatu_ yang tak boleh dikatakan.

"…karena?"

Logat Shintaro mengulangi suatu kata yang mengakhiri kalimat Ene tadi. Meminta kelanjutan dari kata yang terkesan _menggantung _itu.

"Umm… bukan apa-apa kok master! Ja-jangan dipikirkan!" tukas Ene cepat.

Ene memaksan bibirnya melengkung manis keatas. Sembari menggerakan telapak tangannya kanan-kiri berkali-kali dengan cepat di depan dadanya.

Shintaro melipat kedua tangannya kebelakag—menjadikannya sebagai sandaran bagian belakang kepala. Menatap lekat-lekat Ene yang bertingkah ditengah-tengah layar komputernya.

"Kau ini selalu mencurigakan, …"

Respon Shintaro. Ene hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

Pemuda ini menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ene yang teracuhkan lagi mulai curiga.

"Master! Tumben diam aja, biasanya master langsung cap cip cus menyerbu dunia maya, bertukar komentar dengan penduduk internet yang lainnya. …Sekarang apa? Jangan-jangan master sudah bosan yaa...?"

Ucap Ene sambil nyengir jengkel. Gerakannya yang gesit dengan mengikuti ekspresi apa yang ia bicarakan.

Si lawan bicara menghela nafas pasrah. Pasrah dalam artian, _'Kapan aku bisa nyumpel tuh mulutnya, ribut banget' _

" ...Bukan gitu sih, ini karena,... Aku... Sedang mencoba tuk mengingat siapa saja yang ada dalam album ini selain aku. Sepertinya aku memiliki teman dahulu, tapi… siapa?"

Seraya menunjukan sebuah album bersampul merah, Shintaro berkata ke Ene penuh dengan keraguan. Bahkan ia juga tidak yakin Ene akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan logis.

"Hahahahaha! Master memiliki teman dulu? Terlihat dari perilaku master ini, kayaknya gak mungkin! Mbuahhhahahaha!"

Ene tertawa lepas, sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan perutnya. Membuat sang master terasa kesindir.

Namun, sebenarnya Ene hanya _mencoba_ untuk membelokan arah pembicaraan. Agar Shintaro tak berbicara lebih jauh lagi mengenai album tersebut. Bisa berabe kalau Shintaro kembali teringat akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu nan pahit dan kejam yang menusuk jika dikenang sekarang ini.

Ene masih dalam posisi tertawa, menendang-nendangkan kakinya yang hanya sebatas lutut secara liar. Hingga tetes-tetes air mata keluar tanpa diminta. Jenis air mata yang beda dari air mata yang ia tumpahkan sebelumnya.

Shintaro kembali mengacuhkan tingkah Ene yang memojokan dirinya. Jemari kakunya menarik sebuah album merah. Sempat terbesit secuil ide aneh dalam pikiranya.

_Jika aku membuka dari halaman depan, mungkin akan membosankan seperti tadi. Selanjutnya ini, buka dari halaman terbelakang._

Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, Shintaro segera melaksanakan hal tersebut. Dibukanya halaman terbelakang.

Di satu sisi, Ene tiba-tiba saja menghentikan gelak tawanya. Mengalihkan raut wajahnya menjadi rupa datar namun penuh arti. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa.

Pada lembar terbelakang, terdapat empat buah foto berukuran 3x4 cm. Foto-foto tersebut ditempel berjejer. Pada bagian bawah masing-masing foto diisi nama yang bersangkutan. Wajah yang mirip dengan wajah-wajah di halaman depan.

Shintaro terperangah. Nama-nama yang disebutkan terdengar sungguh familiar pula.

Foto pertama ; berisikan rupa seorang gadis dengan syal merah. Mimik wajahnya menandakan ia adalah gadis yang periang. Senyum tulusnya terukir manis didepan kamera. Nama yang tertulis dibawah foto tersebut adalah Ayano Tateyama.

Foto kedua ; Shintaro. Wajah yang datar. Tidak ada senyum sedikitpun. Mencirikan orang yang suka menyendiri, tidak mudah diajak bergaul dan ketus. Nama yang tertulis, pastilah Kisaragi Shintaro.

Entah kenapa, Shintaro menjadi tidak enak memandangi fotonya lama-lama. "Kantong muntah tolong!"

Foto ketiga ; perempuan berkuncir dua, wajahnya sedikit jengkel ketika dipotret, seperti orang yang rada-rada marah namun memaksakan senyum dihadapan kamera. Ngomong-ngomong, kuncirannya sangat mirip dengan Ene. Tapi yang membedakan ialah, Ene mimiliki rambut bewarna biru muda, sedangkat perempuan ini memiliki rambut bewarna hitam. Nama yang tertera adalah Takane Enemoto.

Foto keempat ; ini lelaki. Rupanya polos, senyumnya alami melengkung di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ditengah kedua matanya terdapat bulat putih kecil. Nama yang tertulis ialah Kokonose Haruka.

Sesekali Shintaro meneguk isi dari botol soda yang ia genggam, hingga habis seperempatnya. Pikirannya masih teralihkan oleh foto-foto tersebut, terutama foto yang pertama.

"Ayano Tateyama…"

Entah kenapa, bibirnya terasa akrab memanggil nama tersebut. Shintaro mengerutkan kening, apa peranan gadis ini ketika ia belum menjadi seseorang yang gemar mengurung diri?

Di sisi lain, Ene duduk bersimpuh sambil membungkuk. Menumpukan telapak tangannya diatas lutut, kepala tertunduk pula.

_Apa reaksi Shintaro saat ia mengingat Ayano-chan nanti? Semoga ia tak mengingatnya… Ayano-chan…_

Pikirnya cemas.

"…AYANO?!"

Shintaro menepuk sisi mejanya keras-keras diikuti dirinya yang bangkit dari kursinya. Matanya melotot lurus kedepan.

Semua ingatan itu kembali. Terhuyung bebas dalam pikirannya. Kisah-kisah yang mustahil ia ukir pada kehidupannya. Ternyata adalah jalan kehidupannya dua tahun lalu. Mimik wajahnya sungguh terkejut.

"…Master," gumam Ene bersimpati. Dan tentu saja Shintaro tak mendengar gumaman Ene ditengah kepanikannya.

Shintaro menjatuhkan diri ke kursi dengan perasaan penuh keputusasaan. Melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Terpuruk.

Kedua matanya terasa memanas, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Cairan bening tanda kepedihan perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi dan lengannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sayu.

Ene yang memandangi kejadian tersebut dibalik kaca transparan, hanya dapat kehilangan kata-kata.

**.**

_Flashback _

Di bawah naungan lembayung senja, dimana kolaborasi warna merah kuning berpadu bagaikan lukisan diatas langit. Menggambarkan suatu sensasi yang kalem.

Pada perjalanan sepulang sekolah, empat murid berjalan berdampingan. Mereka merencanakan mengunjungi suatu tempat pada akhir pekan ini.

"…Ayano-_chan_ bukankah ini pertama kali kita bersama jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Ah, iya juga. Aku jadi merasa senang, hehe.."

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin pulang ke rumah saja,"

"Jangan mengeluh gitu dong, Shintaro… "

"Aku ingin makan, kurasa perutku masih lapar…!"

"Hei, Haruka. Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan banyak, aku merasa aneh dengan tampungan perutmu itu,"

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Seolah topik bahasan mereka tak habis-habis.

Hingga pada akhirnya, seorang gadis bersyal merah menunjuk ke arah seorang fotografer wanita yang tengah sibuknya memotret pemandangan atas langit.

"Hei, semua, lihatlah itu!"

Temannya yang lain merespon kepada apa yang gadis bersyal merah ini tunjuk. Suara _'cekrik_' ringan terdengar dari arah kamera yang dibawa sang fotografer.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ayano_-chan?_"

"Bagaimana kita meminta dia untuk memotret kita kali ini. Sebagai kenang-kenangan saja, gimana?"

Berkata dengan semangat yang berkobar, gadis itu—Ayano cepat-cepat menyentikkan jemarinya sebagai tanda '_ini adalah ide yang bagus!_'

Ketiga temannya saling membalas pandangan satu sama lain.

"…Iya, namun—"

Sekejap Ayano mendengar kata 'Iya' dari salah satu temannya, ia segera melesat ke tempat fotografer itu berada. Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

Dari tempat yang tak jauh, ketiga temannya tersebut— Haruka, Takane dan Shintaro hanya terdiam melihat pembicaraan antar fotografer itu dan Ayano. Mereka tampak seperti sudah akrab dalam sekali sapa.

Tidak berselang lama, Ayano beserta fotografer yang sudah menenteng kamera yang berukuran cukup besar di lehernya tersebut mendekat ke ketiga teman Ayano.

"Mari, kita berpose di depan kamera," ucap Ayano riang sembari berdiri disamping Shintaro.

Entah tanpa sadar atau ingin bergaya bagus ketika difoto, Haruka tanpa sengaja merangkul leher Takane. Yang bersangkutan langsung memendam wajahnya yang memanas, Takane mengacuhkannya dan tetap melihat ke kamera dihadapannya.

Sang fotogarfer telah mendekatkan salah satu matanya pada _finder_ dan jarinya telah siap menekan tombol_ shutter_. Mencari posisi yang pas untuk keadaan keempat orang itu beserta latar belakang cocok.

_Yup, semuanya sudah terlihat bagus._

3

.

2

.

1

.

_Cekrik_

_Flashback off_

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

No comment =_=

Hoi,, pair ShinAya udah happy end di animenya -_- kenapa ryu mesti buat gini yah #siapasuruhygpunyaniatbikin… -_-

Sebenernya ryu cuma kepikiran buat tentang 'foto' dan 'kamera'. Inipun terinspirasi dari novel tentang 'fotografer' yang baru saja ryu beli –w-

Btw, enaknya dilanjutin atau sudah tamat ini saja. Kalo dilanjutin mungkin jadi future fic dengan alurnya yang berbelok /?/ Kalo ditamatin ya, syukurlah.. /plak/ Karena itu minta pendapatnya readers (owo)

Mungkin sekian ocehan gajelas dari saya /?/

**.**

**RnR?**

**.**


End file.
